


Blue Blood

by Neerg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Murder, Ranboo - Freeform, captain puffy - Freeform, karl - Freeform, lol, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: Wilbur's coming of age ball is here. And Schlatt has been ordered too kill him in three weeks. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the kingdom of Blue everything is at peace. Wilbur, the prince, and soon heir too the throne hosts a coming of age ball. Little does he know Schlatt is behind the scenes with a knife. Ready for blood.
> 
> this book will also be on wattpad.

My mom beamed at me with her big dopey eyes. "You look marvelous honey!"

I wish I felt marvelous. I gloomily looked back at my framed, mirror reflection. My skin complexion seemed too have gotten lighter, if that's even possible. And my tunic was embroidered with small ribbons and designs I couldn't quite comprehend.

Mum, clapped her hands together excitedly. I let out a muffled groan, she continued to prance around finding anything to include in my outfit.

She even suggested too put a ribbon in my hair. 

"Mum, I think that's enough for now." I say backing away before she can pin another sash over to of my golden one. She frowns and I swallow guilt as she sadly sits back onto the stool. I watch as she traces the wrinkles on her skin. "Oh come one mum don't be like that!" I say and she breaks a smile. I only have empathy for her, and a bit of resentment for setting this whole ball up for me right under my nose. 

"Oh, Wilbur. Your going too be married soon, and leave me behind with your other brothers." She pouts. I laugh at her playful childish statement. "Mother, Dave didn't leave and he's older that me. You really think I'm going too forget about you?" I remark. She huffs before wobbling over too the edge of my room. She grazes her eyes over the golden tapestry strewn about on my desktop.

She picks up her golden in-crusted bag. I watch as she carefully fulls out a small rose with it's end cut off. It's stem is just long enough to withstand a place on my tail coat. I eye the dark blue flower as it pierces the leather coat with a small rip.

My mother smiles, her lips pursed together in udder satisfaction. She takes my arm in hers ans leads me too the ball room. "Is Fundy okay with this?" She voices a comment that she must have been thinking about for some time. 

"He will be fine, I mean, he's seventeen and married before his own father." I laugh.

"Well you were married once, think of this as a new beginning." pronounced my mother boldly. We reached the end of the hall.

-

Schlatt 

I watched drinks being surveyed from one hand too another. Disgusting, I thought. I clenched my fists feeling the reluctant pressure of my glove encasing my fingers. I decided too go for a more natural hunting look this time. No horns or brown eyes. Changed my eyes too blue. Keeping the hair though, no doubt.

Three simple steps. Protect, respect, and infect. What the fuck does that even mean! I know boss wanted me too kill the guy but infect? I guess that's why I'm standing awkwardly in a ball room with nobody too talk too and no one too seduce. This mission will be difficult I know, I mean, this place is crawling with secrets. The chandler is chipped and burnt in certain places, the seats have tiny hearts carved into the heels, even the banister has a pole missing.

If I could wonder this place for hours upon hours, I would. But today I'm not here to explore, I'm here too kill. To kill prince Wilbur.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disaster starts

I actually planned this book out and the sequel already so hopefully it's enjoyable. 

There will be major character death, gruesome corpse descriptions, and heated moments but no smut :)

Everyone in the crowd turns to me. I feel a but dizzy from the attention but can't back down now. I walk into the sea of people. They make a path for me instantly. Exited whispers and shrieks fill the room. 

I watch as calmly as I can when people step near but back away with exited shrieks. I see a bright blue in the distance and arms flail but look back towards the throne that my Father has already dozed off on.

I scoff at his laziness and slap him lightly on the shoulders waking hi up with a wide eyed look contrasts on his face. I sit in the chair next to the throne of my empty brother behind a large wooden table. My brother went away for school about seven months. After the first two months he stopped sending letters. 

My family had sent people too find him but they went missing soon. None of the citizens have been informed off this but I can tell my dads still a bit apprehensive. 

He gave me a small smile before turning too my mother who had had hefted her dress up and sat down into her plump purple cushioned chair. 

I looked into the sea of people, commoners and royals a-like. People dressed in laced gowns and bows swinging from every direction of there outfit, there were people dressed leather suits. A older woman wore a suit and had a very male distinguished outfit. It's nice too see out kindgodom doesn't judge people by what they wear. 

I watch as my father gets up from his throne yawing pliantly tapping his spoon too his glass making a shrill ringing noise echo throughout the ballroom.

Every person who was chatting or practice dancing stops to look at him with respectful postures. 

My dad is one of the most respected people out of all of the lands. He has told me so many stories about himself and the adventures with friends or the killing or dragons it's almost unreal. He wants me too be strong and adventurous but I've always been traced back too my music. On my twelfth birthday I got my first guitar. I remember practicing it so much my mum would come into my room and give me 'the look' if it was annoying her. I would give her a sheepish grin and she would shake her head with a small smile that she tried to hide.

I see the same blue blob in the crowd again, then suddenly a small dart like thing swipes past my face. I feel it cut into my cheek and wince. Who the fuck throws tiny needles at someone? I mentally groan and white my cheek before turning back to the crowd who hasn't noticed.

"Thank you everyone. For coming for the celebration of my sons twenty second birthday!" Says my dad proudly. I sat rigid in my seat. The eyes of the people below were judge mental but not in bad way. Still, judgment feels like judgement. I smiled tentatively at the crowd who cheered after my fathers words. 

"Since the last marriage he had sadly couldn't last, we would be calling out this years courting contestants." He says boldly. I flinch at the words about my ex-wife but shake them off. 

My father hands a nervous looking butler the minute slip of paper. The butler hands it two another worker who nods his head curtly as a thanks and narrowed his eyes onto the paper. With his glasses perched on his nose he reads the first name. 

"Nihachu, of L,manburg." He read loudly into the crowd. A very beautiful looking girl stepped up. She was about a foot smaller than me to say the least and wore a fluffy black dress with white ends faded into the sewn fabric. Her eyes held a cheeky sense of kindness in them and her bright pink hair bobbed as she mounted the stairs too the table. Everyone started too talk again as the music went back into a calming beat. 

I spot the blue blob again and before I can process what is about to happen the tiny needle fly's towards me and passed Nihachu who seems to be focused on her dress's bow. I grimace looking at the tiny needle flat on the ground with a tiny green light glowing from it. Peculiar. The needle suddenly fades into dust on the floor and is no where to be found. 

My eyes inconveniently swipe back to Nihachu as she sat down in her chair across from me, giving me a small smile. My mother looked over at us awkwardly sitting facing each other and spoke up to lesson the tension. "Why don't you two introduce yourself, talk about some stuff after all we only have ten minutes for each introduction for tonight." Says, mother trying to edge on the fact we don't have all the time in the world but we also make that time last by talking. 

"Uh- ladies first." I gestured to her. "Oh, okay then. My name is Nihachu but you can call me Niki, I like talking with my friends and drawing and designing outfits." She explained. "Makes sense your dress is very beautiful." I remark. She grins happily. "Why you flatter me!" She giggles. I laugh with her. 

Everyone in my family always said I was a charmer without even trying. I disagreed because I never freaky charmed women I just became somebody they could depend on, more like a friend. Saying this reminds me of a friend who always commented that women and girls weren't ever interested in him, even though everybody he knew said that he was the kindest person in the room of any house. 

We talked for a while and she mentioned her father was making her take horseback riding classes and how she hated the stick of the horse barn but loved how fast you could travel when riding a horse. I listened intently to her recited story until my mum looked over too us and announced time was up. 

"Hope too merry you again Wilbur, thank you for talking with me!" She beamed waving at me and prancing back to her other friend in a purple dress. 

"I'm sure we will!" I said waving back. She turned back to her friend and they walked back down off of the stair podium. 

After a few girls and an actually pretty handsome guy, (who I ended up talking into going for the job he wanted instead of anything flirty) later I was exhausted. "I'm going to take a break, now." I said sighing, and subtly getting up. 

"Oh, okay honey don't be to long." Says my mother with a glance and then she goes back to her conversation with another princess and her husband.

I watch the stars float across the sky. The sky, a alluring shade of blue that made you feel as if you would almost wipe it away with your hand if you tried. 

I looked up at it pressing my face to the window glass feeling my warm breath brushing back against my face. I hear a sound behind me but I ignore it. 

I hear another sound like a breath and break my lazy gaze through my window. 

I see a normal looking boy with brown hair and purple eyes who seems to be clawing at his throat desperately. I scurry over too his side. He keeps on choking on something and I give him a hard pat on the back as his red face grows further red. I give him another pat on the back and his eyes widen and he hacks and coughs. Something bug like comes out of his mouth. It a chip, covered in blood. Tiny green eyes can be seen in it stood there tiny pointy legs. He begins choking again tears in the sides of his eyes.

I watch in horror as the young boys jaw opens wide and out comes out a spray of blood and tiny chip bugs, he screams in agony and I stare at the gruesome sight as the blood drips from his mouth and onto the carpeted floor of the castle living room. I hear more shrieks or horror and agony but there not from the boy. The boy stop'ed screaming and the bugs covered in his shining red blood scuttle away shamelessly. The boy lays there, blood stained suit and lifeless eyes looking at me. I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I check for his pulse. I feel nothing, he isn't breathing, there isn't any sound at all.

Hot tears drip down my face, trying to process what happened. 

This isn't real.

This can't be real.

That boy didn't deserve to die, he was so young. I drown out the unreal sounds of screaming outside of the door until I feel a hand on my shoulder and shouting. 

"Your highness, we have to go NOW!" shout's Sam, as I stare at the corpse. I shakily get up. This can't be real, and on my birthday.

Sam guides me into the hall and I see a beam of blue light a woman in a blue lace dress was electrocuted. She falls too the ground with a thud and I hear merciless laughter from behind her.

Sam continues to run down the hall with me. I make contact with a dark haired boy who seems to be giving off electrical energy that was a blinding blue. He smirked at me and lifted a hand towards us. 

A blue bolt of electricity slips from his hands and directly towards us. I cry out at the beam is about to hit us. Sam blocks it trident in hand but it's more than obvious that he can't keep it up forever as the small sparks of light blue energy crawl up his arm and his face contorts in anguish. 

"Sam!" I shout as I feel another arm guide me back. I fight it but Ponk is too strong. 

"Let go Ponk!" I yell at him as he drags me down the hall. We turn the corner and Sam is out of sight but the blue light is not. "No!" He yells back at me. I hear his voice crack slightly as he says it. 

"Are you just going to leave him back there!" I shout madly at him. He continues too pull me along into another hallway. "He will be fine!" An agonizing shriek sounds from behind us that sounds horribly familiar. I'm about to retort when I see the pained expression on his face. Just by looking at his eyes I can tell he is just as upset as me. I shut my mouth and run with him picking up my sluggish pace. 

Another, far away scream sounds and the blue light disappears. I feel Ponk grip my hand tighter, if that's even possible. 

We turn into another room again and we halt to a stop. Ponk looks to be me and then to a laundry shoot. "They shouldn't be down there yet. It might hurt you but you need to jump down there and stay in that shoot until morning, until it's safer." He says eyes trained on the shoot and not my pleading, brown ones. 

"But what about you Ponk?" I ask him and his eyes widen as the sound of someone screaming starts again. 

"We don't have time for this," He says sliding the metal shoot door open. It was tiny and had a thorough way down. "B-but." Another scream,

"Go."He says coldly and I give him one last look before. propping myself on the ledge on the shoot. He gives me a look before closing the hall door behind him with a slam. I hear pounding footsteps and a malicious laugh and decide now's the time to go.

I brace myself for the falls impact and screw up my face as I close the shoot door behind me and push myself off at the same time. I feel air float threw me for a second before I hit the soft pile of clothes, though they don't stop my feet from buckling under me and causing me to shrink down and hit my head on the side. I hear the thunk of my own head slamming into the side of the metal shoot. 

I see dazed shapes and my mind goes fuzzy with pain until I close my eyes into a dreamless sleep.

The last thing I see are blue streaks.

Word Count : 2169

If you thought this book would be happy- go - lucky. There you go ;)


	4. Chapter two

Schlatt

I can hear the shouts from above me. I make my way passed a library, and into a small kitchen. I can tell they're doing there job, unlike me. 

I failed, my boss is going to kill me. I sigh and sit down on a blood red chair. 

There is a clock on the wall and I stare at it trying to comprehend the time. 1:00am 

I have until 6:00. A feel a pain in my head. Or maybe not.

I ground my teeth together, already used to the pain. It kept getting worse and I counted the seconds as my vision blurred. 

I closed my eyes. I screwed them shut, and felt my body fall too the floor. 

The pain stopped. That's weird. I opened my eyes. I was still in the same room. Am I free? Did boss let me go? 

I grinned.

Walking into the kitchen, it had large doors and I closed them behind me. With a soft thud, the doors closed behind me. I sat on the counter until I heard someone upstairs, more people getting electrocuted probably. I never actually got too meet the guy who was assigned for that.

I hear something getting closer. And a loud CRACK, from a laundry loft. I assume it's a corpse of some kind but even the smells of old carcasses are horrible so I walk towards the loft. I look into the small crack in between and see brown hair sticking out. 

I walk up to the piece of hair and touch it. Before I can realize what I'm doing I'm stocking the soft silky locks of what ever corpse or person is behind the shut frame. I take my other hand and open the loft door.

The prince.

His tear soaked face is right here. I could kill him. But my boss said I have to earn his trust and then, leave it too the rest of the team.

I groaned. I was best known for my manipulation powers as were my training instructor and some other people. I'm not special, but I'm not normal. 

I remember a conversation I had with my former friend and training partner.

"Keep your chin up and eyes narrowed."

"Like this?" I squinted and looked down at the practice materiel. I heard my training partner groan groan. 

"Here, picture something you dislike." He said. I looked at the block object.

Something I hate. I channeled all my pain and anger towards the block. Concentrating on the one thing I hated the most. Red clouded my vision and the voice began to make itself heard.

"Kill him."

"Twist him."

"Break his neck!"

That day I had killed my best friend. I woke up and he was laying lifeless on the ground, neck snapped, and guts surrounding me, his bones spelled out the words "Join us."

I never knew what that meant and still don't. I couldn't block that memory from my head but what happened after I have. I coursed myself too never think about it again, never even speak his name. All I know is after I met my boss and he took me in.

But I didn't really like him anyways so no biggie. 

I stare at the brunet and then tap his cheek, poking him softly. He didn't even flinch. I saw his head was bloody, dried blood coming from a large scratch. 

Though, there is almost a tone of things I could do about right now, I pick lift him by his under arms and attempt to drag him to the couch. He lets out a shaky breath as he attempts to drag the prince to the sofa. 

After a bit of huffing and puffing I finally reach the cushioned sofa. It had grown a bit too quiet for my liking but I went back into the messy small kitchen anyways. A rat scudded across the floor.

I watched in run for it's life. To bad. Red clouded my vision. When I opened my eyes the rat was gone and all that was left was a bloody mark on the floor. I smiled.

Grabbing a small wash cloth, I waited for longer than should have been necessary for hot water to start. Once it did I let the small droplets soak, and drip onto the orange faded rag.

I squeezed it and headed back towards the prince. I folded it and wiped away the blood. He scrunched up his nose making me halt. Then he un-scrunched it and went back to his adorable sleeping face.

I mean weird face,

I step away from him before my mind has any more of those toxic thoughts.

Thee are no widows anywhere and the door I came through is gone and I replaced it with a bookshelf and a few other things.

I sat down exhausted from all the cleaning and sorting I had too do. There was little food stored in the cabinets, though I had a feeling we wouldn't be here long enough to run out of food. 

I laid down and wrapped myself in a dusty towel covered in fuzzes. I rested my head on the leather couch seats and let my eyes close.

Wilbur

I wake up to warmth. 

A soothing hum that reminded him of his mothers when she used to hum to him as a kid to make him fall asleep. 

I open an eye to see an average height boy with hybrid like features playing with his crown, dangling it in the air.

"Hey what are you doing!" I say grabbing my crown. He looks over at me lazily.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty finally woke up huh." he says.

I scowl at him and gently place the crown back on my head before stepping out of the laundry shoot. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is everybody- are they okay!" He was so confused. Had Ponk made it out? What about Sam? How many people are still alive....His attention is flicked back over to the boy who was now keeping his hands busy by twirling around my mothers ring.

"Where did you get that."

"I don't know, just found it throughout the chaos." he mumbled without sparing me a single glance. I decided I did not like this boy and huffed, stepping onto the cold concrete. My silk embedded clothes were torn and scuffed and when I took my first step I yelped in pain. I felt a tare in my back and fell back onto the floor. 

"Oh I though your head was the only injury let me fix that." he said surprising me. Tilting my neck slightly towards him as he grabbed torn cloth and rinsed over hot water. "You healed my head?" I asked.

"Yes, and I need you to take your shirt off."

My eyes grew wide. "W-why?" I asked and he laughed. "Not like that dumbass, your back, there's wounds I need to heal. Coming to the realization he wasn't going to hurt me, I complied. Using all of the energy left in my body I stripped of my shirt and coat. 

He pushed me over and dabbed at my back painfully slow. The cloth made my skin sting in a way that reminded me of pulling out a splinter. "There's a large slit in your back, must have hit a pipe of some kind." He remarks pressing the cloth to my flesh once again. 

"If we survive this your gonna need stitches." I groan. He gets up and I place my head over my arms as I lay on the stone floor on my stomach. I feel a fabric wrap around my torso and assume it's bandages. 

He flips me over and to my surprise climbs on top of me so he straddles me, I watch him wrap up the wound. He doesn't seem unnerved by our position at all but I'm defiantly uncomfortable. He tucks the fabric in and sighs climbing off and brushing his hands together. 

"All good." He voices and for the first time I see him grin and it's not stunning just a normal grin, but for some reason it makes my stomach flip.

What is this?


End file.
